Tales of Zestiria
Tales of Zestiria ist der fünfzehnte Titel der Tales of-Hauptreihe und der zehnte Haupttitel, der in Europa erschienen ist. Tales of Zestiria erschien am 16. Oktober 2015 für die Sony-Konsolen PlayStation 3 und PlayStation 4 sowie am 20. Oktober 2015 auf Steam. Entwickelt wurde es von Namco Bandai und tri-Crescendo. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Sorey': Ein junger Mann aus Elysia, der als einziger Mensch unter Seraphim aufgewachsen ist. Er ist dazu imstande, Seraphim zu sehen, und nimmt schließlich die Aufgabe an, der neue Hirte zu werden. *'Mikleo': Ein Wasserseraph, der gemeinsam mit Sorey in Elysia aufgewachsen ist. Die beiden sind Kindheitsfreunde und erkunden seit jeher gerne gemeinsame antike Ortschaften und Ruinen. Auch auf seinem Abenteuer als Hirte begleitet Mikleo seinen Freund. *'Alisha Diphda': Die junge Prinzessin von Hyland, die wegen ihrer niedrigen Position im Erbrecht aber vergleichsweise wenig politische Macht hat. Sie begegnet Sorey und Mikleo in den Ruinen am Mabinogio. *'Lailah': Ein Feuerseraph. Lailah ist die Grundlage der Legende der Dame am See, nach der die Hauptstadt von Hyland, Damensee, benannt ist. Ihr magisches Artefakt befindet sich im Heiligtum von Damensee. Als Sorey es zieht, wird er zum Hirten und Lailah wird sein Hauptherrscher. *'Edna': Ein Erdseraph, wohnhaft auf dem Gipfel des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms. Sie gibt Acht auf ihren Bruder Eizen, der sich in einen Drachen verwandelte. *'Rose': Ein Mitglied der Sperlingsfedern, wandernde Händler. Stellt sich jedoch auch als Anführerin der Verstreuten Knochen heraus, die des Öfteren den Weg der Helden gekreuzt haben. Auch sie besitzt wie Sorey eine ungewöhnlich hohe Resonanz für Übernatürliches. *'Dezel': Ein Windseraph, der Rose schon länger unbemerkt begleitet, weil sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Seine genauen Hintergründe hierfür sind zunächst unbekannt, er gibt jedoch auf sie Acht. *'Zaveid': Ein weiterer Windseraph, der den Helden das erste Mal eher feindlich gesinnt gegenüber steht, sich dann aber wieder friedlich zurückzieht. Er ist eine lockere Persönlichkeit, hat aber seine Ziele, die er mit allen Mitteln erreichen will. Antagonisten *'Heldalf': Auch bekannt als Herrscher des Unheils. Ein mächtiger, löwenartiger Mann, dessen Domäne Menschen ins Chaos stürzt, sodass selbst Verbündete aneinander attackieren. *'Symonne': Eine Seraph, die Heldalf begleitet und ihm treu dient. Sie ist eine Meisterin der Illusions-Artes. *'Lunarre': Ein Mitglied der Verstreuten Knochen und zugleich ein Hellion. Hat einen unstillbaren Hunger nach Menschen und Seraphim. Handlung Setting Das Spiel findet auf dem Kontinent Klammwald statt, der von zwei Königreichen regiert wird: Hyland und Rolance, die sich oft bekriegen. Die Menschen verbindet der Glaube an die Seraphim und an die Hirten, die in Zeiten des Chaos kommen und Frieden bringen. Dann und wann werden Menschen geboren, die dazu imstande sind, mit Seraphim zu sprechen und sie sogar zu sehen. Weil dies jedoch seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr öffentlich geschehen ist, beginnt der Glaube zu verebben und die Bosheit fällt über das Land her, wodurch die Hellions erschaffen werden. Handlungsverlauf Hauptszenario Sorey, ein junger Mann und einziger menschlicher Einwohner der abgelegenen Stadt Elysia, untersucht gemeinsam mit Mikleo, einem Seraphim des Wasser-Elements, eine alte Ruine, um Hinweise auf das Zeitalter von Asgard zu finden. Durch einen Blitzeinschlag stürzen die beiden ein Loch hinab, das sich unter Mikleo aufgetan hatte, und überleben den tiefen Fall durch Mikleos Wassermagie, die den Fall abdämpft. Sie entdecken eine uralte unterirdische Ruine, wo sie schon bald in der Ferne ein fremdes Mädchen erblicken. Sorey glaubt, sie sei ein Mensch, und obwohl Mikleo ihm davon abrät, sie zu retten, ist Sorey wild entschlossen, weil er niemanden einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen will. Auf dem Weg zu dem Mädchen begegnen die beiden einem Hellion, einer bösartigen Kreatur, und können sie zwar fürs Erste vertreiben, wundern sich jedoch, woher sie stammen, weil die Kraft ihres Opas bösartige Mächte eigentlich auf Abstand hält. Sie können das fremde Mädchen retten, das Sorey trotz Mikleos Einwand nach Elysia bringt. Dort stellt er ihr zwar seine Familie vor, doch weil sie keine Seraphim sehen kann, glaubt sie, dass er alleine in Elysia lebt. Nach einem Gespräch mit dem Opa hat Sorey die Erlaubnis behalten, sie zunächst auf eine Abreise vorzubereiten, ehe er sie wieder fortschicken muss. Wenige Tage später bricht das Mädchen, das sich Sorey nun als Alisha vorstellt und von seinem Vertrauen ganz begeistert ist, zu ihrer Heimat auf, der Hauptstadt Damensee. Sie erzählt Sorey von dem Schwert, das auf einem baldigen Fest, dem Fest der Heiligen Klinge, gezogen werden soll. Derjenige, der es zieht, wird zum Hirten und hat die Bestimmung, die Welt von dem Chaos zu befreien, das sie momentan quält. Nachdem Alisha aufgebrochen ist, überreicht Mikleo Sorey ein Messer, dass er in den Ruinen gefunden hat, in denen sie Alisha aufgelesen haben: es ist ein königliches Messer, weswegen sie bereits vermuten, dass Alisha keine einfache Ritterin ist, sondern königliches Blut durch ihre Adern fließt. Der Opa reagiert kurz darauf auf eine bösartige Kraft, die in seine Domäne eingedrungen ist: Sorey und Mikleo gehen dem nach, wie die anderen Seraphim auch, doch sie können nur noch zusehen, wie der Seraph Mason von einem fuchsartigen Menschen gefressen wird. Sie können ihn bezwingen, doch ehe er flüchtet, sagt er, dass die Hauptspeise nicht entkommen darf; in derselben Nacht erst erkennt Sorey, dass der Fuchsmann damit Alisha gemeint haben muss, und stiehlt sich aus Elysia fort, um sie aufzusuchen. Mikleo folgt ihm und offenbart sich ihm schließlich, sodass die beiden ihre Reise in eine fremde Welt gemeinsam antreten. Bald schon erreichen sie Damensee, Probleme auf der Brücke zum Eingangstor verhindern jedoch kurzzeitig, dass sie hineingelangen können. Sie begegnen dort der wandernden Karawane Sperlingsfedern. Nachdem sie ihren Wagen, der von hellionisierten Wölfen angegriffen worden war, reparieren konnten, können sie auch die Stadt betreten. Das Fest wird dort bereits abgehalten und vor dem Heiligtum der Dame am See ist ein großer Aufruhr, da all die Leute versuchen wollen, das Schwert zu ziehen. Sorey und Mikleo versuchen daher zunächst, Alisha ausfindig zu machen, und begeben sich in das Adligenviertel, wo sie einen Hund verfolgen. Hunde besitzen ein besseres Gespür als Menschen und können übernatürliche Kreaturen deshalb sehen: dieser Hund hat den Fuchsmann verfolgt und tut es weiterhin, sodass Sorey und Mikleo seiner Spur folgen, bis sie den Hund getötet in einer Gasse vorfinden. Sorey verspricht ihm ein ordentliches Begräbnis, ehe er sich dem Fuchsmann stellt. Auch hier kommt es zum Kampf, doch ehe der Fuchsmann Sorey und Mikleo Schlimmeres antun könnte, greifen Assassinen ein, die erkennen, dass Alisha nicht länger ihr Ziel ist, und sie bezeichnen die Taten des Fuchsmannes als Unehrenhaft. Sie berichten Sorey, dass er sich zum Heiligtum begeben sollte, und verschwinden dann mit dem Fuchsmann im Schlepptau, den sie als Lunarre bezeichnen. Sorey und Mikleo schleichen sich schließlich entweder mithilfe von Rose oder dadurch, dass sie der Wache Alishas Messer zeigen, von hinten in das Heiligtum ein und entdecken dort vor dem Altar, in dem das Schwert steckt, einen weiteren Seraph, Lailah. Da sich einer der Menschen in einen Hellion verwandelt und Panik ausbricht, entscheidet Sorey sich dazu, das Schwert zu ziehen und seine Aufgabe als Hirte anzunehmen. Nachdem er die hellionisierten Flammen gereinigt hat, bricht er jedoch zunächst zusammen, und Lailah erklärt, dass er für drei Tage das Bett hüten muss, weil sein menschlicher Körper auf diese Weise auf sie reagiert, die nun in ihm lebt. Als Sorey erwacht, befindet er sich im Gasthaus von Damensee und wird von den Einwohnern aufgeregt begrüßt, weil er nun als neuer Hirte quasi über Nacht berühmt geworden ist. Sorey, Mikleo und Lailah kriegen mit, dass ein Mann in dem Vivia-Aquädukt verloren gegangen ist. Sie folgen ihm und helfen ihm, ehe er von einem hellionisierten Monster getötet wird. Mikleo fühlt sich hierbei jedoch hilflos, weil er keine Reinigung durchführen kann. Lailah erklärt, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Nebenherrscher machen kann, wodurch es auch ihm möglich wäre, doch Sorey verweigert das, weil er Mikleo nicht seine Pflicht auferlegen will. Mikleo und Sorey trennen sich daraufhin zunächst im Streit. Sorey und Lailah dringen weiter vor, um die Ruinen zu erkunden. Darin entdecken sie einen Erdgeschichtsstein, von den Menschen Irisstein genannt, der Erinnerungen vergangener Ären tragen soll, die nur ein Hirte sehen können soll. Aktuell ist Sorey jedoch nicht dazu imstande. In den Ruinen werden sie angegriffen und Lailah erklärt Sorey, wie eine Armatisierung funktioniert. Er schafft es zwar, sie auszuführen, wodurch er die Gegner bezwingen kann, doch zunächst kann er nicht kontrollieren, wie lange die Armatisierung andauert. Als sie die Ruinen wieder verlassen, suchen sie zunächst wieder Alisha auf, der Sorey ihr Messer wiedergeben möchte. Sie freut sich darüber, weil es ein altes Familienerbstück ist. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich sogar, dass Alisha durch Sorey mit Lailah sprechen kann. Lailah bittet Alisha darum, ihr zu helfen, die Herren der Länder zu finden. Hierfür benötigen sie etwas Reines, und Alisha erinnert sich an das Wasser in den Galahad-Ruinen. Dorthin brechen sie auf. In den Galahad-Ruinen entdecken sie ein göttliches Artefakt, so wie das Schwert, das Sorey gezogen hatte, ehe er mit Lailah paktiert hatte. Dieses Artefakt in Form eines Bogen benötigt jedoch einen Wasserseraph, aber Sorey weigert sich deshalb, es anzunehmen, und sie brechen auf. Heimlich ist Mikleo ihnen gefolgt und nimmt den göttlichen Bogen an sich. Tiefer in den Ruinen werden sie von Monstern angegriffen, die gegen Lailahs seraphische Feuermagie immun sind. Mikleo erscheint daraufhin und ist wild entschlossen, Lailahs Nebenherrscher zu werden, um die Hellions zu vertreiben. Er und Sorey vereinen sich daraufhin und bezwingen die Monster. Nachdem sie das reine Wasser in Form von Eis besorgt haben, bricht Sorey jedoch zusammen, sodass Mikleo ihn zurück nach Damensee trägt. Daheim angekommen möchten die Helden einen Herrscher des Landes bestimmen: ein Seraph, der von mindestens einer Person angebetet werden muss, damit er seine Domäne aufrecht erhalten und die Bosheit vertreiben kann. Sie suchen den sehr gläubigen Priester Breunor, der sich dazu bereit erklärt, im Heiligtum von Damensee den Seraph Uno anzubeten. Uno befreiten die Helden zuvor an der Griflet-Brücke, weil dieser drohte, zu einem Drachen zu mutieren. Lailah offenbart hier, dass die Drachen Seraphim sind, die zu vollkommen Hellions wurde. Im Heiligtum werden die Helden von einem Gesandten von Kanzler Bartlow angesprochen, der Sorey eine Einladung ins Runtafel-Schloss überreicht. Sorey nimmt die Einladung an und wird den Kanzlern von Hyland vorgestellt, während er von Alisha getrennt wird. Mikleo vermutet hinter dem Essen Gift, was sich jedoch nicht als wahr herausstellt. Stattdessen bittet Bartlow ihn, Hyland im Krieg gegen Rolance beizustehen. Hierfür bietet er ihm eine gute Entlohnung, um die Ruinen von Hyland zu erkunden, und rät ihm davon ab, sich auf Alishas Seite zu schlagen, die in die in die von der Pest verseuchte Stadt Marlind geschickt wird. Sorey lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab. Als Bartlow ihm daraufhin vorwirft, ein falscher Hirte zu sein, ruft er bewaffnete Wachen, Alisha jedoch erscheint ebenfalls und verlangt zu wissen, was geschehen ist. Die Wachen jedoch halten sie zurück, woraufhin Sorey unvorsichtig wird und seine gesamte Kraft als Hirte einsetzt. Alisha verzeiht den Kanzlern den Übergriff, woraufhin jedoch Mitglieder der Verstreuten Knochen, einer Assassinengilde, erscheinen, die die Kanzler bedrohen und offenbaren, dass Bartlow sie angeheuert hat, um Alisha zu ermorden. Sie verschonen jedoch auch Bartlow und führen die Helden aus dem Schloss heraus. Sie flüchten aus dem Vivia-Aquädukt, das mit der Küche des Schlosses verbunden ist. Hier finden und vernichten sie die Echidna, die sich als Quelle der Bosheit herausstellt, die Uno zuvor noch in seiner Domäne hatte spüren können. Alisha erklärt den anderen nun, dass sie sich entschieden hat, nach Marlind zu gehen, um dem Volk dort beizustehen. Um die Griflet-Brücke reparieren zu können, die durch Fluten zerstört wurde, wollen sie einen Erdseraph aufsuchen, damit er ein Fundament errichten kann. Hierfür brechen sie zum Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm auf, von dem es heißt, dass ein Drache dort lebt. Auf dem Kamm begegnen sie Zaveid, einem Windseraph, der einem Hellion gewaltsam den Garaus macht und daraufhin die Helden angreift, ehe er sie warnt, dass der Ehrwürdige Kamm nicht ihre Liga sei, weil sie gegen einen Drachen nicht ankämen. Zusätzlich werden sie später, nachdem Zaveid sich wieder von ihnen getrennt hat, von einem Mitglied der Verstreuten Knochen angegriffen, das sie bezwingen und das schließlich von deren Boss abgeholt wird. Auf dem Gipfel begegnen sie einem Drachen, der sie angreift und den Lailah für Edna hält, doch die erscheint daraufhin und hält den Drachen für einen Moment auf. Sie erkennt, dass selbst ihre Stimme ihn nicht mehr erreicht. Edna verweigert zunächst, die anderen zu begleiten, weil sie Erdbewohner verabscheut und ihren Bruder, den Drachen, in dem Zustand nicht alleiin lassen kann. Sie schließt sich bald darauf dennoch an, sodass die Fundamente für die Brücke gelegt werden können und die Helden bereits weiter nach Marlind aufbrechen. In Marlind angekommen werden sie mit viel Bosheit konfrontiert, die sie durch Lailahs Silberflamme zunächst negieren können. Im Museum entdecken sie einen mächtigen Hellion, der sich später als ein Normin, Atakk, herausstellt. Dieser wurde zum Hellion, weil er traurig darüber war, dass der Krieg die Menschen auch seine geliebte Kunst erreichte, die verbrannt und verpönt wird. Daraufhin holen die Helden einen Jungdrachen über Marlind vom Himmel, indem Atakk Sorey und Mikleo dabei hilft, indem er ihre Kräfte verstärkt, als sie verschmolzen sind, und sie den Drachen daraufhin mit einem Pfeil zu Boden zwingen. Als sie den Drachen besiegt und gereinigt haben, stellt er sich als der Seraph Rohan heraus, der sich damit einverstanden gibt, Herrscher des Landes zu werden. Hierfür müssen sie noch einen weiteren großen Hellion besiegen und heuern einige Söldner unter der Führung von Lucas an, um Marlind in der Zwischenzeit zu schützen. Sie bezwingen einen Pflanzenhellion in den Bors-Ruinen und kehren daraufhin nach Marlind zurück. Dort verabschiedet Alisha sich, die in Hyland zurückbleiben will, um ihr Volk in den Frieden zu führen. Ein Ritter überbringt daraufhin die Nachricht, dass Rolance Hyland angreift, woraufhin der Krieg ausbricht. Sie treffen auf General Landon, der Sorey dazu zwingt, für Hyland an der Front zu kämpfen, weil er Alisha in Gewahrsam genommen hat und droht, sie zu töten. Auf dem Schlachtfeld rettet Sorey Lucas das Leben, der an vorderste Front geschickt wurde, um einen Hinterhalt zu begehen, der jedoch fehlschlug. Als Sorey seine Kräfte nutzt und die Truppen von Rolance zurückschlägt, lässt Landon so viele Flüchtlinge wie möglich töten. Daraufhin erscheint eine mächtige Domäne, stärker als alle anderen, und Lailah erkennt, dass der Herrscher des Unheils erschienen sein muss. Sorey sucht ihn auf, unterliegt im Kampf jedoch und wird daraufhin von hellionisierten Soldaten angegriffen. Er wird durch den Boss der Verstreuten Knochen gerettet, doch sie stürzen eine Schlucht hinunter und werden an Land gespült. Sorey findet sich nun alleine an der Lamorak-Höhle im Volgran-Wald und schleppt seine Retterin zur nächstgelegenen Zivilisation. Seine Retterin, Rose, die er zuvor schon bei den Sperlingsfedern kennengelernt hatte, erklärt ihm, dass ihre Heimat ganz in der Nähe ist. In der Ruine von Tintagel erscheinen die Seraphim wieder, die Sorey eine Weile lang nicht sehen konnte, weil Heldalfs Kraft seine Resonanz gestört hatte. Den Seraphim fällt auf, dass Rose eine nahezu gleichstarke Resonanz wie Sorey aufweist; sie sieht die Seraphim aber nicht, weil sie nicht an sie glaubt. Deshalb sieht sie auch Dezel nicht, der sie bereits seit längerer Zeit begleitet. Als sie das Innere der Ruine von Tintagel erforschen, kann Rose sich von Mikleo schließlich überzeugen lassen, dass es Übernatürliches gibt: sie führt eine Verschmelzung mit Lailah aus und hilft Sorey, den dortigen Hellion zu besiegen, der eine Hundehellion ist und sich als Oysh vorstellt. Schließlich brechen sie nach Lastonbell auf, das ganz in der Nähe liegt. Sorey und Rose stellen sich dem Hauptmann der Platinritter, Sergei Strelka, als Ehepaar vor, das unterwegs ist, weil Rose als Mitglied der Sperlingsfedern ein Treffen in Lastonbell hat. Hiermit entgehen sie zunächst der Überprüfung, weil der Hirte gesucht wird, da er als Feind des Landes Rolance gilt. Im Heiligtum wird Sorey jedoch von Sergei gestellt, der Rose eine Frage gestellt hatte, mit der er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. Sergei und Sorey kämpfen miteinander und nachdem Sorey ihn bezwungen hat, bittet Sergei ihn um Hilfe, die Kardinalin Forton zu überführen, weil er glaubt, dass sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Papst Masedra vor einem Jahr zu tun hat. Deshalb bittet er Sorey und Rose, ihn in Pendrago im Ritterturm anzutreffen. Sergei hat für Sorey eine Genehmigung eingeholt, die Kirche betreten zu dürfen. Hier zeigt ein Priester ihnen eine Inschrift in einem Stein in der Kirche, die sich auf die Prüfung des Hirten bezieht; von dieser haben die Helden in der Ruine von Tintagel gelesen. Allerdings kann die Inschrift nur vom Papst gelesen werden. Eine mächtige Domäne erscheint daraufhin, wegen der der Priester und die Kinder versteinern und die Serphim verschwinden. Rose und Sorey eilen aus der Kirche, werden jedoch von der Kardinalin Forton aufgehalten. Diese erklärt, dass der Papst sich selbstständig zurückgezogen hat und sie ihr Volk vereinen will, um die Ära des Chaos überstehen zu können. Durch Mikleo können sie kurzzeitig unsichtbar werden und flüchten. Rose erfährt, dass der Papst sich vermutlich in das Dorf Gododdin zurückgezogen hat. Da ein ritterlicher Suchtrupp zu auffällig wäre, gehen die Helden persönlich dorthin. Hierfür durchqueren sie die Cambria-Höhle, um das Felszackenjoch zu erreichen, wo Gododdin liegt. Sie treffen auf einen Mann namens Slenge, der das neue, doch sehr erfolgreiche Oberhaupt von Gododdin ist. Seit er anwesend ist, ist Gododdin stetig reicher geworden. Er konnte sogar eine Schule errichten, in der die Kinder unterrichtet werden. Doch die Helden bemerken bald auf ihrer Suche nach dem Papst, dass es sich bei Slenge um eben diesen handeln muss: er trägt eine Brille, obwohl Linsen sehr wertvoll und deshalb selten sind, woraufhin sie vermuten, dass es sich bei Slenge um einen Adligen oder Geistlichen handeln musste. Tatsächlich können sie ihn als Papst Masedra enttarnen, der ihnen die heilige Inschrift aus der Schreinkirche von Pendrago vortragen kann. Diese erzählt von den vier Prüfungen von Körper und Geist, die der Hirte bestehen muss, um spezielle Kräfte erlangen zu können. Daraufhin suchen die Helden die vier Tempel auf: Igraine, Morgause, Lefay und Guinevere. Sorey und Rose erhalten daraufhin spirituelle Kräfte, die mit ihnen verbunden sind und ihnen stärkere Angriffe erlauben. Weil sie Heldalfs genauen Aufenthalt nicht kennen, kehren sie dorthin zurück, wo sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet sind: in der Glefehd-Senke. Dort angekommen werden sie jedoch zunächst vertröstet: die königliche Familie von Rolance soll mit Hellion in Verbund stehen, deshalb brechen sie nach Pendrago auf. Dort begegnen sie Zaveid abermals und bekämpfen ihn. Er überreicht ihnen seine Pistole, die mit besonderer Energie geladen ist: feuert er sie auf sich selbst, erhält er die Fähigkeit, der Bosheit zu widerstehen. Wird sie auf ein Hellion gefeuert, wird die Verbindung zwischem dem Hellion und dem Träger gekappt. Über mehrere Umwege hinweg treten die Helden Symonne gegenüber, an der Dezel sich rächen will. Doch als er hierfür gewaltsam Roses Körper übernimmt, werden die beiden durch einen Hellion tödlich verwundet. Rose wird daraufhin von dem Hellion vereinnahmt und droht, ihm anheimzufallen. Um sie zu retten, wird Dezel selbst zu einem Angriff mit Willen: er speist sich selbst den letzten Schuss der Energie aus Zaveids Waffe und bittet Sorey daraufhin, ihn auf den Hellion abzufeuern, um Rose retten zu können, indem er die Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Hellion kappt. Dies gelingt: Rose ist die Einzige, die sich in seinen letzten Augenblicken von Dezel verabschieden kann. Zaveid schließt sich daraufhin den Helden an. In Aifreads Jagdrevier kommt es zu einem erneuten Treffen zwischen den Helden und Heldalf: er will sie jedoch nicht töten, sondern versucht, Sorey zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Als dieser sowohl dies als auch einen Kampf ablehnt, verschwindet Heldalf zunächst. Um den Grund für Heldalfs Handeln zu erfahren, sammeln die Helden die restlichen Irissteine ein und treffen sich mit Mayvin in Lohgrin, wo Mayvin sich als Geschichtenerzähler der Zeit offenbart, der in der Tat dazu imstande ist, Seraphim zu sehen. Er präsentiert ihnen zuletzt die Chaosdämmerung in dem Dorf des Ursprungs, Camlann. Hier erfahren sie nicht nur mitunter, dass Mikleo früher mal ein Mensch war, sondern auch, dass er durch die Hand seines Onkels, den Hirten Michael, geopfert und so zum Seraphen wurde. Zuvor hatte der hellionisierte Maotelus sich an Mikleo geheftet und ihn in einen Hellion verwandelt, was Michael nicht hatte zulassen wollen: er opferte seinen Neffen und ließ Maotelus auf Heldalf übergehen, der das Dorf kurz zuvor im Stich gelassen hatte, und verfluchte ihn damit mit der Unsterblichkeit und ewiger Einsamkeit. Maotelus ist der Anführer der fünf großen Seraphim und hält das Land selbst als seinen Träger. Mikleos Mutter, Muse, verbannte ihn jedoch in Camlann. Die Helden verstehen nun und suchen Heldalf in Camlann an, im Turm Thron von Artorius. Dort können sie Heldalf zwar besiegen, doch er armatisiert sich schließlich mit Maotelus, woraus ein gigantischer löwenköpfiger Drache entsteht. Die Helden sehen ihre Hoffnung nur noch in der Möglichkeit, Maotelus und Heldalf zu trennen: Sorey soll seine Freunde opfern, hat also genau vier Schuss. Dies tut er. Doch Heldalf ist nicht bezwungen. Um Rose zu schützen, stößt Sorey sie von sich und bringt die Plattform, auf der er und Heldalf sich befinden, zum Einsturz, sodass Rose zurückbleibt. Daraufhin entbricht ein Duell zwischen Heldalf und Sorey, das zugunsten von Sorey ausgeht. Mit seiner gesamten Kraft gelingt es ihm schließlich, Maotelus und Heldalf zu trennen. Er tötet Heldalf, der nach der Trennung von Maotelus nicht länger unsterblich ist, obwohl er droht, dadurch der neue Herrscher des Unheils zu werden. Der Turm bricht jedoch vollständig ein und Sorey bleibt zurück, während aus Heldalfs Körper die Energien der vier Seraphim dringen und flüchten können. Sorey ist hierbei in vollem Bewusstsein darüber, dass er seine Sinne verschließen wird, um seine Kraft zu nutzen und Maotelus über Jahrzehnte hinweg zu läutern. Mehrere Jahrzehnte später ist ein neuer Hirte in Begleitung derselben vier Seraphim, einem weiteren Wasserseraph und den gealterten Ayn-Zwillingen der Sperlingsfedern zu sehen. Er legt Blumen am Grab von "Numin" wieder, an denen sich auch Roses Dolche befinden, sodass davon ausgegangen werden kann, dass es sich hierbei um Roses Grab handelt. Eine unbekannte Zeit später ist ein erwachsener Mikleo zu sehen, der eine Ruine erkundet. Hierbei stürzt er, wie zu Anfang, weil der Boden unter ihm zusammenbricht; eine Hand hält ihn vom Fall ab, die denselben Handschuh trägt wie ihn Sorey trug. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Drei Monate sind vergangen. Die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen Hyland und Rolance sind auf bestem Wege zu einem Abschluss. Kriegsminister Mathia bedankt sich bei Sergei, der mit seinen Rittern beste Unterstützung in den Verhandlungen und den Inspektionen in den einzelnen Städten war. Mathia offenbart Alisha, die ebenfalls anwesend ist, dass er den Rat auflösen wird, der nach Bartlows Tod kaum noch einen Zweck hat, und verabschiedet sich. Alisha tätigt einen Spaziergang durch Marlind, wird dabei jedoch von einem Pro-Krieg-Extremisten überfallen. Es gelingt ihr zwar, sich ihm zu erwehren, doch letztendlich wird sie nur gerettet, weil Rose eingreift; bei dem Mann, der den von Alisha gewünschten Frieden nicht will, handelte es sich um einen Hellion, gegen den Alisha nichts ausrichten konnte. Alisha hatte, ehe Rose eingetroffen war, eine Stimme gehört, die ihr berichtet hatte, dass Sorey ihr nicht mehr zu Hilfe eilen würde, weil er nicht mehr da ist. Darauf spricht Alisha Rose an und diese will das mit der Stimme untersuchen und befiehlt Alisha, bei Neif zu schlafen, weil sein Haus sicher ist. In der Nacht will Alisha schließlich Rose aufsuchen. Nachdem Rose sich weigert, ihr irgendetwas zu erzählen und dies zu einem kleineren Streit ausartet, wimmelt Rose Alisha damit ab, dass sie zunächst etwas essen will. Sie bestellt ein Essen für sich und Alisha aufs Zimmer und lässt Alisha hinterherkommen; Rose selbst ist jedoch bereits fort, als Alisha sie aufsuchen will. Alisha eilt nach Lastonbell, wo sie Rose schließlich im Gasthaus findet. Es kommt zu Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen den beiden, die von den anwesenden Seraphim, Lailah und Edna, nur seufzend betrachtet werden. Alisha verabschiedet sich nach der Prügelei wieder und sagt zu Rose, dass sie sie ohnehin finden würde, also sollte sie nicht einfach wieder abhauen. Sie bricht zur Kaserne auf, wird unterwegs jedoch wieder von hellionisierten Extremisten angegriffen. Rose, die sie verfolgte, schließt hier einen Provisorpakt mit ihr, damit Alisha die Fähigkeit erhält, die Seraphim zu sehen und Hellions zu läutern. Nach dem Kampf trennen sich Rose und Alisha für die Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen kleidet Rose Alisha in feine Klamotten, damit sie deutlich als Prinzessin zu erkennen ist, die das Ziel der Extremisten ist. Alisha soll also der Köder sein. In der Glehfed-Senke funktioniert dieser Plan: sie können einen Angreifer, den sie vertreiben konnten, zur Versiegelten Höhle von Cornic verfolgen, die erst kürzlich wieder freigelegt wurde, obgleich Edna sie versiegelt hatte. In der Höhle begegnen die Helden Symonne, die sie abermals mit Illusionen quälen will: sie wollte alte Wunden bei Alisha aufreißen und erschien ihr deshalb als Maltran. Letztendlich hilft sie Alisha jedoch dabei, sich angemessen von Maltran zu verabschieden. Alisha dankt ihr hierfür und Symonne entfernt sich in dem Willen, ihre Denkweise vielleicht zu ändern. Durch die Höhle von Cornic erreichen die Helden schließlich die Stolat-Berge und über diese die Elaine-Ruine: all dies der Weg von der Glefehd-Senke nach Camlann. Da sich dort Sorey befindet und der Weg nun frei liegt, ist er den eindringenden Hellions schutzlos ausgeliefert, weshalb Rose und Alisha ihn aufsuchen wollen. Nachdem sie sich schließlich durch die Elaine-Höhle geschlagen haben, kommen sie dort an, wo Sorey in den Tiefen von Camlann liegt und sein Licht über die Welt verteilt. Rose erklärt Alisha, dass Sorey einen traumlosen Schlaf vollzieht und alle seine Sinne abgekapselt hat, um Provisoren in der ganzen Welt zu erschaffen. Die Läuterung von Maotelus wird vermutlich mehrere Jahrhunderte andauern und sie erklärt, dass Sorey in der Zeit zurückgelassen wird. Alisha bedankt sich schließlich bei Sorey und Rose, denn durch die beiden und durch die Reise, die sie mit ihnen vollziehen konnte, hat sie eine Antwort darauf gefunden, was sie letztendlich tun möchte. Zuletzt ist noch Lunarre zu sehen, der sich fragt, wen von den Helden er zuerst verspeisen soll und ob er Soreys schutzlosen Körper vor den Augen von seinen Freunden zerreißen soll. Da Sorey im Epilog vom Hauptszenario erscheint, ist anzunehmen, dass Lunarre nicht erfolgreich war; was genau er tut, wird jedoch nicht mehr angedeutet. Openingvideo thumb|center|600 px Wissenswertes *Viele Ortschaften tragen Namen aus der Artussage. *Es gibt ein geheimes Ende, das gemeinhin als "schlechtes" Ende bezeichnet wird: Dieses kann erreicht werden, indem man Heldalf vor dem Finalkampf bezwingt. Heldalf wird zufällig, wie ein einfacher Gegner, in von Bosheit befallenen Gegenden umherlaufen. Wird er bezwungen, schaltet sich das geheime Ende frei. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria